cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Viola Waarheid
Viola Waarhied, Viola for short, is a Cardfighter who is both a participant in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Royale Grand Prix & a daughter to a well-known family in Italy. She is also friends with Evan & Henry & finally, the "Reporter" of team. Background Viola was born in the Waarhied Family, a family well-known in their successfull achievement in individual dreams. Her father id a well-known detective & her mother is a head of a hospital. But sadly, Viola seems to have troubles one deciding her future, like her parents was. That is why she was sent to Dreamdale Kingdoms Academy at the age of 13 by her parents so she could find her goal in life. At the age of 14, Viola stumbles upon Cardfight!! Vanguard & started playing it although she haven't found what she want to do in live yet. But at the age of 15, she had alrady decided on what to: To play Vanguard with her friends (Evan & Henry) & became a reporter in the future. The reporter dream actually originates somewhere prior her age of 15- the time where she recieved Channel Zero. After her Reversal, it is revealed that her reporter dream is just a run-away from her inability to find a proper goal in life. And shortly after returning her from Reverse, she found out she herself takes great pleasure from being on TV & loves singing. Therefore, everyone suggested her to become an idol. Personality Viola is a happy, kind, passionate girl with some hot-headedness in her. She cannot stand bullies or anyone who mocks anyone else & will almost take aggressive measure to solve almost any problem. But still, she can display a cool-head & collective personality in some situations. She also can be an aggressive & hot-tempered Tsukkomi, always hitting Evan whenever he made silly mistakes or pout up the wrong comments (mostly about Viola being aggressive, boyish or having a flat chest), using not only her fist & legs but also her long braided ponytail as a whip. Viola can also be merciless, not holding back even to a little girl as her opponent. But even so, she shown to be respectful to her opponents, with the exception to those she view as her rivals, enemies & bad persons. Deck Viola uses a Channel Zero Deck that focuses on the Reporter Series. Her stategy is quite simple, use the Limit Break of Shatill to break her opponent's defense & also, Lawinqe which utilizes her "Double Nightmare" strategy. She also have a talent of a detective, being really keen, collect info from details & come up with theories about her opponent's deck in a manner of second. She uses this talent with Shatill's skill to predict the number of skill activations needed to completely lock her opponents. But even so, she lacks the brain to come up with countermeasures, unlike Henry's, which leads to a bad situations if she's up against an opponent with a tough deck. Trivia #Viola dislikes skirts but not entirely. She just dislike the risks of getting her panties watched. #*Plus, she likes dressing like a reporter #Her name stands for "Purple Truth", Viola for purple in Latin & Waarhied for truth in dutch. #Her apperance was based on Sion Eltnam Atlasia/Eltium Sion, a character in Melty Blood & a guest character in Under Night In-Birth. Chong Kah How (talk) 10:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: This Character is made using the Pokemon Trainer Creator V.2 & it is not my drawing. Category:Hat's Character Category:Characters Category:Channel Zero Category:Channel Zero users Category:Female